


初吻

by crosslin1129



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129





	初吻

大學三年級的情人節，是我最難忘的一次情人節。  
一切都要從我那該死的室友夏洛克‧福爾摩斯說起。

我和夏洛克是大學室友，住在學生宿舍B棟221室。這其實是場詭異的意外。當時，我因為不小心錯過宿舍申請日期，在外租屋又太貴，我負擔不起。走投無路之下，朋友建議我去請求B棟宿舍的舍監幫忙。於是，我抱著死馬當活馬醫的心情，前往B棟宿舍。  
舍監是一名和善的中年婦人，名叫哈德森太太。  
「唉唷，我說你們這些孩子們，真是太丟三落四了，住宿這麼重要的事情怎麼會忘記呢？」聽完我的請求，她皺起眉頭。  
「對……對不起……」別無他法，我只能困窘地道歉，並希望她能看我可憐幫幫我。「但我真的很需要住宿舍……」  
「雖然我想幫你，但現在都沒有空房間了啊。」她一臉同情。  
唉，這果然是強人所難。我到底在想什麼？都已經到了這種時候，怎麼可能還有空房間？我有點失望，正打算轉身離去時，哈德森太太突然輕輕地拍了一下她的腦袋。  
「欸，等等，我想……也許……」她的眼珠子轉了轉，突然轉身開始翻找資料。  
我心中升起一線希望。  
「221……221……」她翻到登記本其中一頁。「孩子，我給你找到了個房間呢。」  
「真的嗎！？」如果附近不是這麼人來人往，我就要開始跳舞了。  
「不過，這個夏洛克……」她欲言又止。  
「嗯？」  
「你這名室友有點難相處喔。大家都是兩人一間，但這孩子啊，住進來才兩天就把室友氣跑了。」哈德森太太用手指戳戳那頁紙張，「也不知道是對這個叫安德森的做了什麼，我還記得，安德森氣沖沖地跑來大吼大叫，說當晚就不要住了呢。」  
啊，天啊，這麼誇張。這個人該不會是個神經病吧？「我……我想一下……」  
我陷入兩難。到底要跟一個神經病當室友、還是流落街頭、又或是去借宿哈莉葉的家呢？  
我在原地托腮思考，但天知道我根本沒有別的選擇。  
「請給我221的鑰匙。」

「醫學院。」  
當我打開門走進房間，還沒說任何一個字（甚至來不及做出任何假友善的表情），靠在窗邊的一個瘦高身影已先開口。然而，從他嘴裡吐出的不是「你好」，也不是「滾出去」，而是「醫學院」三個字。  
這什麼意思？  
「你好，我是……」我把手機和住宿登記表放在桌上，打算自我介紹。  
「你是約翰‧華生，醫學院三年級，有一個哥哥叫哈利，但是跟他處得不好；你錯過申請宿舍的日期，但又沒錢住外面，所以跑去拜託哈德森太太讓你住到221室來。還有，你今天午餐吃的是很難吃的火雞三明治。」  
說完之後，那個人走到床邊坐下，把兩手舉在面前微微相碰，形成一個三角形。  
我整整有一分鐘沒說話。  
一直到現在，我都記得當時的我有多麼目瞪口呆。  
「你事先調查我？」果然是個變態。我想。  
「你今天才決定來求哈德森太太，我要怎麼事先調查你？」  
「不然你怎麼會知道這些細節？」  
他翻了翻白眼。「這些資訊如此明顯。」  
哪裡明顯？  
我觀察著眼前這個人。他身形削瘦，幾乎高出我一個頭；他菸抽得很兇，不過學生宿舍裡明文禁菸，我看這傢伙應該只能貼尼古丁貼片過癮；至於年紀……  
不知道為什麼他看起來比我小很多。  
「我是跳級生。」  
好，基於他不斷回答我根本沒問出口的問題，我推測他可能有某種特異功能，比如說讀心術之類的──  
最好是！  
我滿心防備地望著他，不知道該做何反應。依照哈德森太太的說法，他不是個好相處的人。那麼，接下來他會對我做什麼呢？  
「我是夏洛克‧福爾摩斯。」  
出乎我意料之外，他沒有做出什麼瘋狂行為，而是主動自我介紹，還伸出友誼之手欲與我相握。既然他主動釋出善意，我也沒有不接受的理由。  
我握住他的手。  
「你好，我……」不過，話都被他講完了，我根本沒有自我介紹的必要──他什麼都知道了啊！  
「噢！你還是個神槍手。」鬆開我的手時，他這麼說。語氣就像跟老朋友說話一樣，但我很確定我跟他一點也不熟。他為什麼會知道我會固定去打靶、而且還拿過幾次比賽冠軍？  
基於某種底被摸透的不爽心情作祟，我故意冷冷地回答：  
「你真是太厲害了──雖然我不知道你是怎麼做到的。不過，哈莉不是我哥，是我姐。芳名哈莉葉。」  
他挑眉咕噥，疑似在說「原來是小名啊……」

第一個晚上，我們彼此都沒有交談，但卻不斷地觀察著對方。嚴格說來，我這位室友是個不折不扣的怪咖。他講話很直接，個性很高傲，頭腦很聰明。三者相加便成為討厭鬼的最佳典範。但我認為室友並不一定等於朋友，我們共享一個房間，但不需要共享彼此的一切；只要在這裡撐個一學期然後再想辦法換到另一寢，應該不會太令我困擾……  
說是這麼說，但我實在忍不住好奇。第二天，我決定立刻上網尋找跟他有關的資料。不過，我不好意思大剌剌地在房間用個人電腦搜尋他，所以我跑去圖書館用公用電腦完成所有調查。  
我的收穫非常豐碩。尤其是在我告訴朋友我住在B棟宿舍221室、室友是夏洛克‧福爾摩斯時，他在人來人往的校園中發出了一聲令我有點困窘的大叫。  
「你跟夏洛克‧福爾摩斯是室友？」  
聽聞此言，路上有許多學生轉過頭來看我，臉上都帶著各種對這個名字知之甚詳的表情。  
有一個女生直直地向我走過來。  
「我是莎莉‧唐納文。」她向我自我介紹。「我男友之前是他的室友，我勸你趕快搬離那間宿舍。夏洛克‧福爾摩斯是個反社會的瘋子，離他遠點對你比較好。」  
她的語氣堅定且嫌惡，在吐出夏洛克的名字時的表情幾乎可說是猙獰，但不知為何，我直覺地不認同她的忠告。

我回到房間後，夏洛克看了我一眼，立刻開口：「你調查了我。」用的是肯定句。  
我點點頭。  
「那麼，有調查到什麼有趣的事情嗎？」  
「有啊。你為什麼都沒去上課？」我說。這是我在網路上看到最多的評論。許多學生在學校留言板上討論這個從不出現的學生，也有許多人質疑他不來上課卻從未有退學的問題，鐵定後台很硬云云。  
「我不需要去上課。」  
「不會被退學嗎？」  
「不會。」  
「為什麼？這樣出席率根本──」  
「我跟教授有協定。我幫他們，他們就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。更何況──」他停頓了一下。「我為什麼要學一些我已經知道的東西？」  
什麼？  
「我的意思是，大學──甚至是研究所，這些知識我都已經知道了，我也不需要學歷文憑這種東西去證明我腦中有這些知識，這裡只是個打發時間的地方，我待在這裡，只是因為就算待在其他地方對我而言也都一樣。」  
「你跟教授有什麼協定？」  
「我指導教授的論文，告訴他們哪裡有問題，以及身為一個教授，腦袋裡至少應該有點東西，而不是空空如也。」  
嗯，好吧，也許他真的是個天才。  
「我是天才沒錯。」  
而且是個不謙虛的天才。  
「我沒有誇大自己的知識，我是真材實料。所以不需要謙虛」  
我忍不住發出「嘖」一聲，決定不再搭理他。  
然而，這樣的夏洛克，竟然有個小小的愛慕者，叫做茉莉。

茉莉是他的實驗室夥伴。（我後來發現，夏洛克偶爾還是會去上課，只是次數很少，而且大多是因為他無事可做。）但他們倆實在很難稱得上是「夥伴」。嚴格來說，在實驗室做實驗時，夏洛克只動一張嘴，除了指示茉莉怎麼做之外，就是說她笨。  
「基本上她的成績都不是她自己的，那都是我教她的。」夏洛克如是說。  
「但你只有動一張嘴。」茉莉雖然有點傻氣，而且竟然會喜歡上夏洛克這種怪咖，足見她的眼光有問題。但不管怎樣，她是個好人，  
「那是因為我動一張嘴就夠了。」他說。  
而我為什麼會知道茉莉對夏洛克的感情呢？因為茉莉為了追求他，特地求助於我。

「你……你好。」我一走出教室，一個陌生的女孩便等在門邊，怯生生地對我說。  
我看著她，不知做何反應。  
她難道是來跟我告白的嗎？  
「請問你是夏洛克‧福爾摩斯的室友嗎？」  
很好，看來不是。  
「我是。妳……是哪位？」  
「我是茉莉‧胡帕。」  
事情是這樣的。因為她急於打聽關於夏洛克的一切，但因為這個傲慢天才在校園中沒有任何朋友，只有四處流竄的小道消息，她認為那些流言蜚語都不可信。正在苦惱時，我便出現了。茉莉聽說過夏洛克之前幾位室友的事，每一個都無法跟他在同個空間超過一個禮拜，我卻撐了一學期。所以，她認為我的的確確是夏洛克的朋友，自當可以幫助她「攻略」夏洛克。  
對於這位為愛盲目的少女，我感到有點憂慮。  
我很耐心地聽她談論夏洛克迷人的顴骨、銳利逼人的眼神還有可愛的黑捲髮，然後試圖壓下我對這些描述所產生的不適感，裝出充滿關懷的模樣。然而，我實在很想勸她放棄，也很想告訴她關於顴骨這件事只是情人眼裡出西施。在我看來，夏洛克長得其實像隻羊駝，如果惹他不開心，他就會狠狠吐你一臉口水。（他真的有這麼做過，因為我笑他在部落格寫的煙灰分析文章很無聊。）  
不過，我心中也清楚知道，就算我不幫她，她也會想方設法接近夏洛克、對他告白、然後被他狠狠拒絕。  
算了，就當做善事吧。

「攻略夏洛克」計畫訂於情人節。  
我很確定腦中裝滿各種冷僻知識的夏洛克絕對不知道情人節是什麼，所以我只告訴他週末我要邀朋友來宿舍玩，他如果不想參加，可以出去。  
聞言，他立刻表示，雖然他不喜歡與人互動，但如果是必要的社交，他也無所謂，無須迴避。  
我忍不住竊笑。  
這人真的很好操控，只要說反話就好了。

那天，茉莉穿得很可愛，唯獨妝化得太濃。我有點擔心夏洛克會因此識破我的計謀。所幸，就因為他是夏洛克‧福爾摩斯，即使茉莉把眼線畫歪他也不會有感覺。  
當天，茉莉還帶了一位朋友來，這人叫吉姆‧莫里亞提。在他向我打招呼時，我莫名地覺得不太舒服，我說不出為什麼會這樣，他明明十分友善，還隨手帶了一打啤酒來。  
「Gay。」夏洛克咕噥一聲。  
「啊？」吉姆似乎比我更慌張，嚇得差點打破杯子，並且開始躲避夏洛克的眼神，不自在地東摸西摸。  
好吧，我想這是我的錯覺。吉姆人很好，容易受驚嚇，是個gay。  
除了茉莉和吉姆之外，夏洛克的學長雷斯垂德也來了。關於這點，我有些意外。我沒有邀請雷斯垂德，茉莉也不認識他，所以一定是夏洛克邀來的。  
這傢伙竟然真的有朋友？真是新奇。

我把這分驚訝吞下肚，立刻準備開始攻略羊駝……不是，攻略夏洛克之A計畫。  
恐怖片。  
我知道這有點老套，但很有用！我特意安排了座位順序，讓茉莉挨著夏洛克坐。座位的順序是這樣的：  
茉莉→夏洛克→雷斯垂德→吉姆→我。  
我認為夏洛克對於恐怖片應該會抱著一種理性分析的態度觀賞，而茉莉，身為一名純真可愛的女性，理當了解在喜歡的人旁邊看恐怖片時應該做出什麼反應。  
但是，我的計畫被打亂了。  
夏洛克，出乎我意料外，乖巧地坐在我要他坐的位置，但吉姆‧莫里亞提，這個看似人畜無害的好gay，在茉莉正要坐下時以迅雷不及掩耳的速度搶先一步坐在她的位置上！  
「搞什──」我差點口出惡言。  
聽到我的聲音，吉姆睜著無辜的大眼睛說：「怎麼了？我習慣坐在最邊邊的位置。」  
看到他的表情，我在心中吶喊：你這傢伙！對我裝什麼無辜？我奮力壓下想打他的衝動，思考著要如何重新調整座位……那這樣好了，把雷斯垂德移到旁邊，他的位置讓給茉莉──  
「約翰，過來。」夏洛克突然抓住我的衣袖。  
怎麼回事？  
夏洛克突然把我拉到他身邊坐下，然後將整個身體的重量都傾過來靠著我，我掙扎著想要站起來，但是夏洛克冷不防緊緊勾住我的手，說：「我要你坐我旁邊。」  
他滿臉不安。  
不，他「裝出」滿臉不安的表情。  
他是裝的，我堅持。  
為此，我感到背後一陣惡寒。同時，我看見茉莉在一旁泫然欲泣。  
我不了解夏洛克為什麼做出這樣的舉動，然而，愚蠢的雷斯垂德一派自然地在我旁邊坐下。  
老天。  
結果現在的位置變成：  
吉姆→夏洛克→我→雷斯垂德→茉莉。  
這樣真的不行，於是，我瞪著吉姆，打算用盡全力瞪到他識相離開。  
可是吉姆正低頭咬指甲。  
這個王八蛋。  
茉莉見狀，自我放棄地去角落坐好。  
眼見大勢已去，我按下遙控器，電影開始播放。  
我們今天看的電影是《七夜怪談》。在觀賞過程中，我偷偷望著其餘四人，並益發感到挫折。  
夏洛克眉頭緊皺，並且很巧合地在恐怖橋段出現時掐捏我的手臂，貼著我的那側身體似乎還微微顫抖。但是，我不認為他在害怕──夏洛克‧福爾摩斯會被恐怖片嚇到？這是全天下最好笑的笑話！我覺得這一切都是巧合，他一定是在心中怒斥著世界上根本沒有會殺人的錄影帶、然後下意識地捏了我幾下。而顫抖，只是冷氣太強。  
一定是這樣。  
而雷斯垂德……雷斯垂德他……  
他睡著了。真是個混帳。  
遠處角落的茉莉非常害怕。她不是裝出來的，她是真的非常害怕。  
我突然覺得非常對不起她。她坐在最邊邊的位置，旁邊唯一的人是雷斯垂德，但這個蠢蛋正在呼呼大睡；她距離今晚本該投懷送抱的對象相隔很遠，面前又播放著恐怖片……  
茉莉‧胡帕，我欠你一次。  
而那個不會讀空氣的吉姆……  
在笑。  
那個笑容似乎不是之前我看到的「好男孩笑臉」。對此，我感到疑惑不已。  
無論如何，我的室友在電影播放時就這樣一直緊緊勾住我的手，我不知道他是否真的有將劇情看進去，因為我擔心著雷斯垂德會把口水滴在我身上。  
一個多小時後，電影終於結束。  
我用力甩開像螃蟹一樣掐著我的夏洛克，無言地站起來退片，茉莉剛才應該有嚇哭，因為她的眼妝已經糊得亂七八糟；我經過雷斯垂德身邊時踢了他一腳，他才悠悠轉醒；吉姆收起了那個奇怪的笑容，又變回容易受驚嚇的好男孩。  
在我轉身時，看見夏洛克對我露出笑容。  
好，我現在真的感到相當詭異了。  
同住至今，我當然有看過他笑。但都是「冷笑」、「不屑地笑」、「鄙夷地笑」、「算計別人的笑」……通通不懷好意。  
但他這個笑容卻莫名地讓我覺得有點高興。  
看來我最近因為課業繁重，出現了認知上的障礙。竟然覺得這個笑有點治癒意味。我只期望這個認知障礙的病情別持續太久，我不想要去學校的輔導室報到。

B計畫，真心話大冒險。  
會設計這個環節，是要讓茉莉能自在地詢問夏洛克的喜好和資料、不感尷尬。  
說完遊戲規則後，眾人席地而坐，我拿出一只空酒瓶放在地上。  
「約翰，那個……夏洛克真的會說實話嗎？」哭花臉的茉莉不安地發問。我很想請她去補個妝，她現在的臉似乎比剛才的恐怖片還嚇人。  
「會，我有跟他說過遊戲規則，他說到做到。」我故意把聲音放大。遠處的夏洛克朝我挑動眉毛。  
「一定要說實話嗎？」吉姆問。  
「當然。」但我不會問你是不是gay。我知道你是。  
「我沒什麼祕密。」雷斯垂德一臉開朗。  
「沒人想知道你的祕密。」夏洛克拋來一箭。  
太詭異了，這兩人真的是朋友嗎？  
遊戲開始。我轉動酒瓶，在幾圈令人屏息的轉動後，酒瓶指向我。  
沒關係，我也是個沒有祕密的人，沒什麼好擔心。我把眼睛一閉，等待大家用問題轟炸我。  
一秒鐘、兩秒鐘、三秒鐘……  
鴉雀無聲。  
「你們沒有問題要問我嗎？」我感到錯愕。這好幾秒的寂靜真是太尷尬、太傷人了。  
「你……最喜歡喝的飲料是什麼？」茉莉真是個好女孩，她打破沉默，問了我一個極其無聊的問題。  
「黑……黑咖啡。」我不得不說，我因為這樣的狀況感到挫折不已。  
「喔？我不知道你不加糖。」夏洛克又補上一刀。  
「我在你面前泡了幾十杯咖啡，從、來、沒、加、糖。」我咬牙切齒地回答。  
下一輪，酒瓶指向吉姆‧莫里亞提。他立刻整個人坐挺，緊張地望著其餘四人。  
「你主修是什麼？」雷斯垂德問。不出所料，非常沒創意。  
「資……資訊。」  
「你現在有交往的對象嗎？」茉莉小小聲地說。  
「沒有。」  
「那有喜歡的人嗎？」我追加。  
「……」  
「那就是有了！」茉莉似乎偵測到什麼似的突然一臉興奮。  
「你是個誠實的人、還是個騙子？」  
夏洛克，突如其來的一問。他慵懶地活動著脖子，伸展了一下兩手，最後眼神鎖定吉姆‧莫里亞提。「請回答。」  
太尖銳了。我責備地看著夏洛克。  
吉姆停頓了一下，然後扯動嘴角。  
不是那個好男孩笑容──他似乎很享受自己目前的處境。  
「我是個騙子，」他說：「我喜歡騙人，我的每一句話，都在騙人。」  
嗯……這個回答有點……我和茉莉、雷斯垂德交換著詭異的眼神。然而，夏洛克沒有因為這個答案感到困擾，他身子往前傾，專注地盯著吉姆。「哈，Liar paradox。」  
「那是什麼？」我跟雷斯垂德異口同聲。真是不愉快，我竟然跟這個笨蛋有同樣的疑問。  
「說謊者悖論。」茉莉為我解惑。但我仍然不很懂。  
「沒聽過耶。」所幸有個雷斯垂德，發問這種事就交給他了。  
「從前有一位克利特的哲學家埃比米尼德斯（Epimenides）說了一句話，他說『所有克利特人都在說謊。』但這句話有矛盾。如果他的話為真，那他說『所有克利特人都在說謊』就是謊言，但如果他在說謊，那就表示不是所有克利特人都在說謊。」茉莉說。  
所以說謊的人說自己在說謊，就是說他沒有說謊，但他又說他在說謊，所以他……我和雷斯垂德很認真地在思考這段話，於是他眼神渙散，而我則是覺得頭昏。  
不，我拒絕再想下去。這場聚會可不是哲學系聚會，而是為了幫茉莉攻略夏洛克才舉辦的活動。我不想陷入奇怪的辯論之中。尤其是看到吉姆一臉得意，我突然好想把他給扔出去堆雪人！  
下一輪，瓶子又轉到我了。  
難道我是瓶口磁鐵嗎？  
我嘆口氣，本來以為這次又沒人要問我問題，沒想到──  
「你對我這個室友滿意嗎？」  
夏洛克用手撐著側臉，歪頭望著我。  
「啊？」這什麼鬼問題。  
「我說，你對我這個室友，滿、意、嗎？」  
是我的錯覺，還是夏洛克真的用挑逗的眼神望著我？  
他今天一直做出一些平常不會做的事。比如說有意無意的碰觸我，沒事做的時候就看著我，講一些具有挑逗性的雙關語。這一切都讓我渾身不對勁。  
我不知道他在打什麼主意。  
不對，我想我知道他在玩什麼把戲了。也許這名少年終究還是怕孤獨，他總是裝得一副不需要任何人的模樣，但他需要人給他讚美和掌聲；也許他需要朋友，只是這個要求他說不出口；他擔心我下學期真的會搬走，所以，現在要想方法留住我。  
應該是這樣的。  
想了想，我清清喉嚨。  
「嗯……雖然小提琴聲是吵了點，但你有時拉的曲子還滿好聽的；在桌邊放人的頭骨、還跟頭骨說話是有點詭異，不過誰沒有想像的朋友呢？雖然你有時講話很惡毒，不過倒是從來不撒謊；雖然你不打掃房間，不過既然你年紀還小，我來掃也可以。所以──」  
我深深吸一口氣。「我很滿意，沒什麼好挑剔的。」  
語畢，大家只是靜靜地看著我，四人有四種表情。茉莉一臉感動，雷斯垂德一臉茫然，吉姆一臉……  
算計？我想這次我沒有看錯了，那的確是充滿算計的眼神。  
夏洛克用一種跟剛才不同的奇妙眼神看著我。戲謔不見了，挑逗也不見了，但我不知道他眼中的奇異神采是什麼。但無論如何，我覺得自己的回答相當中肯。  
我再次伸手去轉瓶子。  
接下來，瓶子總算指向夏洛克。  
好，好戲總算能夠上場。茉莉已經做好了準備。  
「你喜歡的──」可惜，她的句子才說到一半便被搶白。  
「你哥是不是什麼機要人士？」竟然是雷斯垂德！你什麼時候不多嘴，偏要在現在多嘴？  
「他是。」  
「你──」然而，茉莉決定力爭到底。  
「你有反社會人格嗎？」吉姆‧莫里亞提馬上插隊。  
「有。」  
「夏洛克，我──」茉莉三度開口。  
「那你呢？你有反社會人格嗎？」這次換成夏洛克打斷茉莉。他反問吉姆。  
茉莉的表情有點扭曲。這畫面可謂悲壯，我幾乎要為她拭一把同情淚。  
「嘿，酒瓶指著你，而不是我。」吉姆直直盯著夏洛克，露出古怪的微笑。「『遊戲』不是這樣玩的。」  
夏洛克發出一個哼聲，無聊地伸展他的長腿。  
「我去補個妝。」茉莉悻悻然起身離席。

最後一招，國王遊戲。  
我準備了撲克牌，抽出K和1、2、3、4。我先在牌上動了手腳，到時候，等時機成熟，我便會指定夏洛克與茉莉親密互動。至少在這令茉莉失望透頂的夜晚，若能得到夏洛克一個擁抱或者臉頰上一個輕吻，應該可以表達我對她的歉疚。  
嗚呼哀哉。  
我向不懂何謂國王遊戲的夏洛克解釋規則，只要抽到代表國王的K，就可以指定一個號碼做任何事。而夏洛克若有所思地看著我。  
「指定什麼任務都行嗎？」沉吟許久後，他問。  
「對。什麼都行。」  
「好。」  
好什麼？  
聽完他發出的疑問、以及得到答案後的反應，我的腹部升起一股不安，總覺得他又在打什麼主意。  
果不其然，接下來的狀況脫出我的控制。或者該說，主控權換人。  
我認為夏洛克似乎以某種方式操控了這個抽牌遊戲。到底用了什麼方法，我不知道，但在第一輪時夏洛克便抽到國王，而且還指定茉莉去附近的便利商店買牛奶。  
「夏洛克！」我壓抑住怒火，低聲說。  
「幹嘛？」他一臉無辜。「我們沒有牛奶啦。」  
「現在都晚上十點了，而且還在下雪，你怎麼可以叫一個女生出去外面？」  
「那雷斯垂德陪她去好了。」  
「別怕，我是空手道黑帶。」雷斯垂德沒頭沒腦地冒出一句話。  
「你閉嘴！」我跟茉莉異口同聲。  
「但你剛才不是說『任何任務』都可以？」  
「我是有這麼說，可是──」  
「那不就沒問題了？」夏洛克轉頭看著茉莉。  
「我知道了，我去買牛奶。」茉莉臉色鐵青地站起身，像一陣風般迅速離開，雷斯垂德跟在她身後跑出去。  
我愣在原地，認真地有點生氣。  
這樣真的太過分了。  
「少了他們遊戲也不能玩了，等他們回──」  
「為什麼不能玩？」吉姆說。  
「對啊，為什麼不能玩？」夏洛克附和。  
我突然覺得一股冷意從背脊爬上脖子。  
「基本上，我們還是抽這五張牌。」吉姆說：「誰抽到國王，還是可以任意指定一人。如果三個人都沒抽到，就三個人都喝一口酒。」他指指他帶來的啤酒。「怎麼樣？」  
「我覺得相當有意思。」夏洛克說。  
「約翰，你覺得呢？」  
我啞口無言。在這兩人的眼神攻勢下，我覺得自己像隻被土狼和花豹盯住的小鹿，如刀上俎、嘴上肉。  
除了應好之外還能說什麼？我無奈地把五張牌放在地上壓平、打亂。「選吧。」  
「等等，」吉姆土狼打量著牌卡，突然之間全部抄走。「你拿的這組是黑桃，真不吉利，我想換成紅心。」  
不行！我做的記號……  
「不能換嗎？」夏洛克花豹看到我的臉色，竟然露出「什麼？不可以嗎？」的無辜表情。  
說老實話，花豹不適合裝無辜（而且他長得像羊駝，我堅持）。因為他流露出「玩弄約翰真是太有趣了」的表情，裝無辜只是讓他更討人厭。  
「可以換。」我咬著牙。  
第一輪，我們都沒拿到國王。喝酒。  
第二輪，沒有。喝酒。  
第三輪，見鬼了，還是沒有？再喝！  
第四輪、第五輪……  
到第十輪，我拿到了國王。  
但我拿到有什麼用？女主角茉莉根本不在這裡！再說，我要指定土狼或花豹做什麼？我能叫他們做什麼？  
「你拿到國王了，下指令吧。」夏洛克說。  
我轉頭看著他，心中脹滿打從成為他室友以來壓抑在心中的悶氣、以及今晚所有計畫都被破壞的怒氣──  
「你，說十次『我夏洛克‧福爾摩斯是笨蛋。』」  
吉姆在一旁拚命忍笑。  
夏洛克似乎沒有被我激怒，反而笑笑地說：「約翰，你真是個好人。」  
我竟然被發卡了。  
我竟然被這隻IQ極高、目中無人、挑食又賤嘴的花豹、不、是羊駝發了一張好人卡。  
他一邊笑著看我，一邊說完這十次「我夏洛克‧福爾摩斯是笨蛋。」  
為什麼我一點都沒有報仇的感覺？  
為什麼我覺得房間裡面這麼熱？  
為什麼我有點頭暈？  
抽牌再度開始。  
又接著兩輪沒人抽到國王，我覺得酒精已經開始滲入我的腦袋。不知道什麼時候，茉莉和雷斯垂德已經回來了。但他們沒有加入遊戲，而我因為腦袋昏沉，也沒有辦法招呼他們。  
夏洛克抽到國王了。  
我勉強睜大眼睛望著他。他的臉在我眼中變得好模糊。  
「我指定約翰‧華生親我一下，」他的聲音鏗鏘有力。「要親在嘴上。」  
什麼？   
在那個瞬間，我的酒都醒了。  
夏洛克一臉認真。  
我不懂，他為什麼要提出這種莫名其妙的要求？這麼做對他有什麼好處？  
在成為室友之後，我們曾討論過感情的話題。當時，我問他有沒有女朋友，他回說「女朋友不在他守備範圍內」，因此，我認為他是同性戀，對此，他沒有正面否認，只是說他目前以學業為重，任何感情關係都不在他的考慮範圍內。  
可是他似乎沒有否認「同性戀」這件事。  
難道……  
夏洛克向我靠近，我感到恐慌。  
「不行，我不要。」我往後退。  
「這遊戲不是你說要玩的嗎？」夏洛克皺眉。「出爾反爾是不對的。」  
「但我不要親你……不對，我不要你親我……反正我不要！」  
「難道這是你的初吻嗎？」他說。  
「當然不是啊！」我可是有交過不少女朋友的！但這並不代表……  
「那就沒問題了不是嗎？」  
「怎麼可能沒問題！」我大叫。  
「你不過來親，那我就過去。」  
天啊，不要靠近我。  
「願賭服輸，快點親，不可以賴帳。」吉姆落井下石。  
「約翰，give me five。」夏洛克突然說。  
什麼？  
我傻傻地把手舉起來。夏洛克突然收近與我的距離，跟我擊掌。  
「手碰手沒有問題。」他說，然後在我還搞不清楚發生什麼事的時候，很快地把嘴湊上來。  
他的嘴脣碰到我的嘴脣，短短一秒鐘，然後退開。  
「因此同理可證，脣碰脣也沒有問題。」他說。  
我覺得頭暈眼花，但不是因為酒的關係。  
茉莉跌坐在地上，雷斯垂德顧不得禮貌，罵了一句髒話。吉姆‧莫里亞提用浮誇的姿勢拍出掌聲。  
「誰說沒有問題啊！」我大吼。「該死，手跟嘴是不一樣的好不好！」  
「手跟嘴不都是人體的一部分嗎？」他用手指碰碰自己的嘴脣。「我不懂你為什麼要這麼在意？」  
「我當然在意啊！」我非常生氣。  
「你對我難道有什麼特殊感情嗎？」他意有所指。而我非常不喜歡他試圖指涉的事情。  
「X的！怎麼可能有！」老天，我好久沒罵髒話了。  
「那你在激動什麼？」  
我只能惡狠狠地瞪著他。

那晚，茉莉一臉空茫地離開，雷斯垂德還算紳士，懂得要護送茉莉回家；吉姆表示可以留下來幫我們清掃派對結束後的杯盤狼藉，但夏洛克禮貌且冷漠地拒絕了。  
吉姆露出了「啊，真可惜」的怪異微笑。  
在大家都離開之後，我因為頭太暈，只能讓夏洛克扶我到床上。在我墜入夢鄉之前，似乎聽到夏洛克的咕噥：  
「你真的很笨，我可是一口酒都沒喝下肚。」

在這如同惡夢一般的情人節聚會之後，有好幾天的時間，我完全不跟夏洛克講話，也十分刻意地躲避他。我仍在試圖猜測他那天的行為到底出於何種原因，不管他是想耍我、想整茉莉，或者純粹是日子太悠閒而一時興起的無聊想法，他的確造成了我的困擾，以及茉莉的心碎。  
茉莉一定有誤解一些事情。因為她曾來我教室外用脣形對我說出「祝福你們」這四個字。  
我很想解釋，但在我搞清楚夏洛克這差勁行為的緣由之前，我還無法給她個交代。

我和夏洛克冷戰了一個禮拜，他終於打破沉默。  
「我是故意的。」他說。  
「嗯？」這幾天我都不願意看著他，也不跟他說話。雖然他會故意跟擺在桌上的頭骨約瑟夫講話，因為他知道我其實有在聽。  
但我就是不回答。哼。  
「故意要讓茉莉死心啊。」  
「嗯。」我抿著嘴。打定主意不理他。  
「我早就知道你找茉莉來要做什麼，我也知道你安排了看電影、轉酒瓶和抽牌三個遊戲。」  
我有點懶得問他為什麼會知道。因為他大概又會回答我「約翰，你根本是個睜眼瞎子，一切資訊都擺在眼前，但你總是視而不見」這種話。  
「我知道你想幫茉莉，不過我現在沒有探索男女關係的打算，男女關係並不科學，也不會讓人增加什麼知識，它並不在我的學習範圍內。不過，如果我用這種理由拒絕你，你不會乖乖接受，茉莉也不會放棄。所以，我想了個一勞永逸的方式。」  
好，這下我好奇了。  
「什麼方式？讓她以為我們兩個是一對嗎？」我隨口胡謅。但還是不看他。  
夏洛克露出驚奇的表情。  
「約翰，我想我低估你了。我沒想到你能以在知識領域中相當廉價的直覺反應猜到這件事。」  
我手中的物品──我不記得是筆還是杯子，因為我震驚得什麼也記不得──掉落地面。「你說什麼？」  
「能夠讓女性打退堂鼓最好的方式，就是讓她以為她追求的對象是同性戀。」  
他一臉認真，完全不是在開玩笑。  
「你……你……」  
難怪這幾天我走在校園中時，總會感受到一些詭異的眼神，我所到之處，男同學競相走避，害我還以為自己身上發出什麼異臭；討論性別議題的團體突然來找我，說想跟我聊聊……結果，竟然都是因為這個傢伙──  
太過分了。這樣我以後要怎麼追女生？  
我在心中思考了一千一百種痛扁他的方式，可是驚愕感仍舊令我無法行動。而夏洛克‧福爾摩斯，我的室友，毫無悔意地站起身去拿小提琴。對於剛才那段爆炸性發言，他似乎不覺得有什麼了不起，就像是在敘述著季節更迭一般的平常。  
我真是氣炸了。  
「啊，對了，還有件事要跟你說。我記得你說那不是你的初吻對吧，」他手持琴弓，偏著頭看我。「但好像是我的初吻呢。」  
Holy shit。


End file.
